Kingdom Hearts: Adventure to Earth
by Sora4801
Summary: Sora and Roxas are suddenly thrown into a world they know nothing about and have never been to.This world is called Earth where they suddenly get thrown into the life of a young 15 year old girl named Amber Woods. hold


Summary: Sora and Roxas are suddenly thrown into a world they know nothing about and have never been to. This world is called Earth where they suddenly get thrown into the life of a young 15 year old girl named Amber Woods. Amber Woods was takeing a walk at 3:00 in the morning because of a dream she had. A weird dream at that and that's when she meets Sora and Roxas in a way she never would of expected to. Did I mention she knows all about Kingdom Hearts but has only played all the games once.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flash backs/Dreams/reading/ memories_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A 15 year old girl was asleep in her room. She was peacefully sleeping when her dream turned weird.

_Two boys that looked like twins along with two girls that looked like twins were talking and smiling away. The first boy had brown hair that spiked in every direction, he had the most stunning Azure eyes, and he wore a black, yellow, blue, and red outfit. The outfit itself was black with straps of those colors, he wore gloves on his hands and shoes that where blue, red, and yellow, he also had on a crown necklace and a jacket._

_The next boy had Blonde hair and same eyes, he wore a white shirt and jacket, and the jacket had checker patterns on it. The shirt under the jacket had a big zipper going up and he had a zipper ornamented on it, it looked like a giant X, he also had two finger warmers on his right middle and index finger's which were also checkered, he wore khaki long pants which was half in black as well and black shoes with red straps on them._

_The first girl had Maroon or red colored hair and purple/blue hair. She wore a pick mini dress that went to her upper thigh and had zippers going every where on her dress, she also wore pink shoes._

_The other girl had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a pure white dress that hugged her body and white strap sandals._

_The first boy started to speak, "Kairi! Namine! Roxas and I have to go to a new world on orders of King Mickey…we might not see you both for a long time…he wouldn't tell us what world but probably one we have been to already!" _

_The red headed girl sighed, "Sora! You always have to go on missions for the King! He never gives you a break! And if he didn't tell you what world it might not be one you both have been to before!"_

_"Now Kairi…we thought of that but the king would never do that to us. Hey Namine how come your so quite?" The second boy asked turning to the Blonde haired girl._

_"Well…do you know how long you will be gone Roxas? Sora?" Namine asked_

_Sora and Roxas looked at each other and back at the girls and shook their heads no._

_"Sorry…he wouldn't tell us that either…" Roxas sighed out._

"_But he said it's an important mission…we have to protect something very valuable…and he said we would find out what in time…" Sora said as he looked out at the waves washing up on the beach they where on._

_Namine smiled and said, "Alright then! Shouldn't you get going then?"_

_Kairi nodded and smiled as well, "Yep! You two be careful okay! Don't get hurt now! And Roxas! Make sure Sora doesn't get any brain damage!" Namine and Kairi giggled at that while Roxas smirked and Sora started to whine._

_Just then a portal appeared in behind Roxas and Sora and they hosted their back packs onto their backs and smiled at the girls and with one final wave they disappeared into the portal leaving the two girls' behind._

_Namine turned to Kairi and asked, "Do you think we should of told them how we feel before they left, Kairi?"_

_Kairi shook her head no and said, "I think they already know how we feel…that we no longer have those puppy crushes on them and have moved on. After all I can tell they feel the same way…"_

_Namine smiled and nodded as they turned and headed for their home, "Well then…I hope they get a great adventure and maybe find a girlfriend!" At that Namine and Kairi laughed as the dream ended._

The young girl woke up and sat up in her bed her part of her long orange hair falling over her right shoulder as the rest fell down her back and around her mattress as she looked out her window at the bright moon.

'What was that…I think I need a walk…' The girl then turned and looked at her clock to see it was 3:00 in the morning as she got out of bed she stood facing her closet mirror.

Her long orange hair fell down to her knee's and her red eyes showed annoyance at her bed head as she changed out of her orange tang top and red shorts into a orange long sleeved shirt and red long pants, she also put on red gloves and black sneakers, and put her hair into a pony tail and letting two strands stay by her face like her favorite

Inu-Yasha character Kikyo.

With that done the girl jumped out her window and onto the tall tree next to her second floor window and jumped down to the ground and started off towards the park for a nightly walk and to think not knowing what or who she will meet or see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two boys stood in a moonlight clearing with tree's surrounding them completely lost.

"Great! Sora where the hell are we?! What world is this?!" said a boy staring at what looked like his twin.

"Er… I don't know Roxas…I have never been to a place like this before…" Sora said to the boy Roxas

"Great! Just great! Damn king didn't tell us where to go!" Roxas growled out arms crossed over his chest as he tapped his foot on the ground.

Sora looked kind of scared or Roxas anger, 'Oh boy…when Roxas gets mad it's scary…better not make him any angrier…' Sora thought then said, "Well…we can always…hey wait… I think I hear someone coming!" Sora said as Roxas and him looked towards an opening in the trees to see someone step into the moon light and was surprised to see a girl with orange hair in weird clothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl slowly walked into the clearing to see two boys and what made her freeze was they where from her dream…but not only that they were game characters at that!

"Oh my fucking god…it can't be…" The girl said as she stared at them.

Sora and Roxas looked at each other and Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Erm…hello…do you know where we are? My name is Sora and this is my friend Roxas." He said and was hit up side the head by Roxas.

"MORON! DON'T TELL HER WHO WE ARE!" Roxas whispered harshly to Sora.

"You're in California. More exactly in the community built next to Six Flags Magic Mt…. My name is Amber…oh and your on a world called Earth." Amber said eyeing them, 'Okay…how the hell are they here and even real?!' Amber thought to her self.

"Hey. Amber do you know a place we can crash?" Roxas asked staring at her.

Amber nodded and said, "Yeah. I live by myself since my parents are all the way across the world for a business thing. Come one follow me." Amber said and turned back the way she came.

"Hey wait up!!" Sora called after her as he picked up his pack and ran after her.

"Oi! Sora ! Wait for me you moron!" Roxas yelled picking up his pack and following after Amber and Sora.

'Well this should be interesting…I hope to get some answers soon…' Amber said as she continued home noticing that Sora was walking next to her on her right side as Roxas was on her left.

'I like her hair. It's all orangey! But what is Earth…I never been here…and she was surprised to see us like she has before weird…'Sora thought to himself as he stared at Amber while walking.

'That girl…she seemed to know us some how…and do all people on Earth have weird hair like that? Man this will get some time to get used to…' Roxas thought as he looked straight ahead of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's all for now…if this isn't good I will re-do it and make it better. This is an AU Fic after all. Well please review!**

**Sora4801**


End file.
